


Yet Another Request-Based Pokemon Lemon Collection

by 1989er



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A treasure trove of terrible titles, Anal Sex, Biting, Bukkake, CPR, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Hemipenis, I'm Bad At Titles, Knotting, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pokemon - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Psychic Abilities, Rough Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Small Penis, Vaginal Fingering, Yaoi, Yuri, multiple penis, request-based, steam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989er/pseuds/1989er
Summary: Every Lemon Author's Guilty Pleasure. This is but one of the thousands of lemon collections for pokemon. Feed me requests pls!





	1. Ground Rules

Welcome to every lemon writer’s guilty pleasure! This is a way for me, completely out of ideas for lemons (As usual) to leach them out of readers who don’t/can’t/won’t write their own stories (and maybe some that do/can/will)! With that said, because this is basically asking for people to tell me what kind of fetish they want me to write for, here’s a few ground rules!

1\. Post requests in the comments.

2\. Rape is a VERY iffy subject, I might write it, I might not, it just depends how dark it gets

3\. No yaoi including a canon character (i.e. ash, brock, the pikachu owned by ash, etc.)

4\. If you want me to use an OC, then give me a brief description of their looks/personality or give me a link to the story they’re from.

5\. I AM willing to use the “baby” pokemon (i.e. picchu, the one that evolves into wobbuffet, igglybuff, etc.)

6\. I AM willing to use “odd-shape” pokemon (Muk, gastly, koffing, slugma [Ouch!], etc.)

7\. If you want me to use ditto give me a few forms for it to turn into.

8\. If you want me to mention/use a certain feature of a pokemon (i.e. a hemipenis on a Seviper) than make sure to tell me!

9\. Make sure to mention any plot/actions that you want along with your pairing.

10\. Don’t expect a lemon the next day, I’ll try to keep track of everything, but I still have other shit to worry about and I’m a single writer. (I really hope that this becomes popular enough for me to be able to be behind on requests XD)

11\. I AM willing to use anthro (humanized versions of pokemon) just give me a brief description of what the anthro looks like.

12\. No humanxhuman. I didn't make this a pokemon collection to write about humans.

13\. I hold the final say for if I write something. If I don't think I can get into a request than I'll tell you and you can try for another writer. There's literally 100s of other collections like this.


	2. Requests Board of Almighty Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I'll post requests I'm working on, important news, etc.

# Co(r)ckboard of Notification

## Notifications

I might be writing a little soon, just a heads up for everyone looking to request something! Also, I might be doing a purge of the request board to clean out requests I'm not interested in anymore/I don't want to write, just a heads up for everyone.

### Bonus Chance!: Lets get personal! +3 request booster points if request is in first person! (I swim, I fly, I walk, I grab her tit)

## Request Booster (RB) Points

Request booster points are the imaginary scoring system for what request has the highest chance of me writing it sooner/before others

Dominant Female= +4  
Dominant Male= +2  
Happy Sex (No Rape, no super dominant participant, sex that's nice and fluffy)= +2  
Futanari (Chick with both dick and pussy) on Female= +3  
Futanari on Futanari= +4  
Ditto= (up to)+5 (depends on what form/forms you provide for me to use)  
Pokemon that aren't as often used as others (I’m the judge on this)= +4  
"Baby" Pokemon (Like Pichu or Smoochum [Or even the baby in kangaskhan's pouch])= +2 for female, +4 for male, +5 if both partners are "baby" pokemon  
Non-human genitalia (knots, hemipenis, those barbs on a cat’s dick)= +2-+4 (Depends on my mood/ type/ frequency that it's been appearing in requests)  
Providing me with names= +1

Male trainer raping female pokemon= -2  
Vore (Character being eaten by partner )= -3  
Male on futanari (male fucking a futanari)= -.5  
Futanari on Male (futanari fucking a guy’s ass)= -2 (unless the Male is a trap, then it depends on how cute "he" is [I might even count it as futa on female on some occasions])

## Requests

Requester: Heavymetaloser  
RB Points: 8.5  
Pairing: Futa Salazzle X F Charmeleon & M Grovyle  
Point of View (POV): 3rd Person  
Extra Plot: Sequel to my Grovyle/Charmeleon request. Grovyle and Charmeleon are heading back to their village when they catch a whiff of a Salazzle's pheromones, and are compelled to follow the arousing scent to it's source and do anything the Salazzle says.  
Extra Features: Both Grovyle and Salazzle have hemipenes. I want a scene where she has Charmeleon suck her cocks while Grovyle eats out her pussy, then a scene where she bends Charmeleon over and double-penetrates her while being double-penetrated by Grovyle.  
OC Notes/Link: N/A

Requester: Sweets  
RB Points: 9  
Pairing: (F) Arceus x (M) Giratina  
Point of View (POV): Third Person  
Extra Plot: Arceus is having a hard time. Being a creator goddess doesn't mean she can get mates easily. Her fellow legendaries have mates already (and are scared of her), they don't help at all. But one legend doesn't have one...  
Extra Features: Giratina can switch between Origin and Altered Form. In Origin form he has hemipenis and in Altered is normal.  
OC Notes/Link: Nope

Requester: Sweets  
RB Points: 9  
Pairing: (F) Delphox (Dia) x (M) Greninja (Gray)  
Pov: 3rd Person  
Extra Plot: Dia and Grey are good friends, but Dia has been harboring rather suggestive ideas for their friendship ever since they evolved. She sees him having trouble with his heat, and she has just the thing to help his.  
Extra Features: Dominant Female, Somewhat happy sex.  
OC Notes/Link: N/A

## Cold Storage

Cold storage is where requests that I can’t do while on a normal school schedule go. You can expect these to sit until holidays or other events causes for more than a day off come around.

Requester: HeavyMetalLoser  
RB points: 8  
Pairing: Futa Nidorina x Female Nidoran  
Point of View (POV): 3rd Person  
Extra Plot: The parents are away for the weekend, leaving a pair of horny and secretly incestuous nido sisters plenty of time to play.  
Extra Features: Both are fully anthro, the Nidorina is in her mid-to-late teens, the Nidoran is a Loli  
OC Notes/Link: Nidorina is named Nicole, Nidoran is Nina (Yes, I know I'm uncreative. It's porn, not Shakespeare.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic Request format (You can copy/paste this)
> 
> \I/  
> Pairing:  
> Point of View (POV):  
> Extra Plot:  
> Extra Features:  
> OC Notes/Link:  
> Mention your username/gift work to you:  
> /I\
> 
> Example (Don't request this pairing pls. There's already a skitty(f)xWailord(M) one out there on fanfiction.net and it's FUCKED)
> 
> Okay, here's my request
> 
> Pairing: Skitty(M) X Wailord(F)  
> Point of View (POV): First person (Skitty's POV) [This means that the story is written from the skitty's point of view {Third person is how the mewxsnivy lemon is written}]  
> Extra Plot: Located at a daycare  
> Extra Features: Skitty Haz a HOOJ CAWK!!!11  
> OC Notes: N/A  
> Mention your username/gift work to you: No, I want this comment deleted as well. Don't even write my username on your google doc where you paste requests 'cause I don't want to be credited for this lemon.


	3. Mew gets a snake in her... "Boot"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible titles always lead to good lemons. This one is the exception to that rule <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first of the request chapters! This was requested by DarkSoul1234!
> 
> Note: Normally I try to be a science nerd and be accurate with genitalia, but a cloaca is not conducive with lemony fun times. That and I can’t find any good descriptions/diagrams/pictures. Sowy!
> 
> Pairing: Snivy(f)xMew(f)

Being a psychic pokemon made it easy to know how much other pokemon envied her and her “legendary” status. Sure, being able to do pretty much whatever she wanted when she wanted was nice and all, but that came at a cost. The same cost that drove her insane every year; Heat. Despite having powers bordering on God-level and being basically immortal, even she felt that intense need for a male pokemon’s hard cock to release its load deep inside her. For most pokemon this was little more than a vague hinderance, there was tons of able candidates for baby making since Mew and Arceus created the egg-group system, but when a pokemon sees her floating down into it's DMs (As the humans say) it usually would freak out and run away. This resulted in Mew’s heat to be spent floating around, horny beyond belief, watching male pokemon flee with their cocks swinging in the wind, taunting her. Sure she could chase them down, one or two extreme speeds would have her on their trail instantly, but with her desperate horniness physically dripping from her crotch she could barely maintain her hovering, let alone gathering up enough energy to execute a move. Exhausted by the intense desire combined with the constant battle to stay afloat, Mew shakily landed on an outcropping on the edge of a forested cliff. Sighing as she moves her hand down to her sopping wet thighs, Mew imagined it was instead an Arcanine’s long, stiff shaft. Just as she was about to plunge her impromptu dildo into her tunnel, she heard a voice.

“Sssssni” the voice hissed. Mew was instantly able to recognize it as a snivy. She wiped her hand off on the grass and shakily began floating. She was sick of being horny and this snivy was going to fuck her whether it wanted to or not. Floating silently until she had a clear view of the snake as it half walked half slithered through the grass, Mew began gathering up as much power as she could. Intentionally rustling the grass beneath her feet she watched as the snivy flinched in surprise and quickly turned around to face her. Right as the green pokemon locked eyes with her, Mew put all the power she could into using attract. A huge, blindingly pink, heart shot out from her body and surrounded the panicked snivy. Right as the snivy turned to flee, it's hands shot to it's crotch and it fell forward, moaning it's name.

“Thank Arceus…” Mew mumbled as she floated down to the collapsed snivy. Clearing her throat, Mew slowly rubbed the snivy’s back. “Well well well~ What do we have here?”

“Hah… hah… W-what did you do t-to me? W-why won’t m-my hands s-stop~?” The snivy moaned. Mew looked at it's arms and realized that it was most-likely masturbating right in front of her.

“Just a little push to put your priorities in order.” Mew said as she turned the twitching snake over. Mew looked south towards the snake’s crotch and her stomach dropped when, instead of the dual penises she was expecting, she was met with a slit much like her own. “YOU’RE A GIRL!?”

“Hah… S-so w-what if I a-am…?” The snivy moaned as Mew released her arms which snapped back to pleasuring herself.

“Ugh… You’ll just have to do, I’m too tired to think about anything else anymore…” Mew sighed as she flopped down next to the snivy. “You mated yet this cycle?”

“Hah… Y-you smell n-nice” The snivy moaned as her tongue flicked in and out. “I-it's m-making me f-feel r-really hot…”

‘She’s completely gone… fuck it, I’m horny enough’ Mew thought to herself before rolling over onto the snivy and catching it’s tongue in her mouth. The snivy’s expression quickly went from shock to confusion to overwhelming lust and Mew could feel the slightly smaller pokemon shuddering under her. The high-powered attract must have mingled with the snivy’s heat and allowed it to affect even same-gendered pokemon. Mew didn’t really care though, because the snivy’s heat was spraying pheromones into the air and Mew had completely given up on thoughts of resisting. Sustaining the kiss, Mew’s hand slid down to the snivy’s drenched crotch and grabbed one of the snake’s small hands and moved it to her own slit. The snivy understood what Mew wanted and began to rub the slit like she had just been doing to her own. “Mmm~ just like that~”

“S-so wet~” The snivy moaned as her hand rubbed Mew. Mew took one of her hands, no longer needing to hold the snivy’s hand in place, and placed it on the snivy’s entrance. With a single push she was able to slide the appendage smoothly into the grass-type’s tunnel and she wasted no time in pumping it in and out. The snivy melted under her machinations and the regal, straight-laced attitude so common with the snivy line of pokemon dissolved into moans and pleas for Mew to pump harder and/or faster. As Mew catered to these desires, the snivy suddenly exclaimed it's name and clenched hard around Mew’s paw before spasming several times and going limp.

“Did you just cum already!? I’m not even close!” Mew exclaimed angrily. Moving so her slit was right above the snivy, Mew plopped down again. “Come on, use that tongue of yours.”

The snivy did not waste anytime before inserting her long forked tongue into Mew. As she did, Mew’s body arched back and shook. She had underestimated the tongue of a reptile pokemon and, due to this, was caught off guard by the snivy’s uncanny ability to hit all of the right spots. As her body shook, Mew felt her back give out and she fell backwards so that her head was lying just inches away from Snivy’s slit. Summoning up her waning strength, Mew turned her body over so that she could reach snivy’s quivering entrance and began to rub her hands against it. Both girls shook and moaned as their partner brought them closer and closer to orgasm.

“Y-you’re pretty good at this, is this y-your first time w-with another g-girl?” Mew asked in between moans.

“I cahn een thin ry nah~” Snivy moaned. Her words were distorted by Mew’s rapidly leaking snatch and the vibration from her talking was driving the legendary mad.

“Mmm~ right there~!” Mew exclaimed as snivy’s tongue dragged across a rough patch inside of her that sent pleasure coursing through her body. The snivy was a quick learner and after feeling Mew’s walls clench around her tongue began focusing her efforts on the spot she had found. It didn’t take much longer for Mew’s orgasm to reach her, her body spasming around the snivy’s tongue and her juices spraying out onto the snivy’s face. The snivy, aroused further by her partner’s orgasm, quickly followed suit and her body shook just Mew had, her own sex leaking her liquid into the ground. Mew rolled over so that The snivy’s head was level with her own and looked the snake in the eyes.

“That… That was incredible…” She gasped breathlessly.

“Y-yeah… I feel so much better now” The snivy agreed. The Snivy’s eyes widened as Mew pulled her into another kiss before the mew pulled back and stared her in the eyes again.

“I hope you see me again~” Mew said. The snivy was about to nod when Mew’s eyes turned blue and snivy’s body went limp, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head. Mew lifted her with her re-focused psychic power and hid her limp body under a bush before Mew flew off to parts unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Feed me with reviews and requests and I’ll pop out as many lemons as I can~!
> 
> Toodles!  
> -1989er
> 
> Basic Request format (You can copy/paste this)
> 
> \I/  
> Pairing:  
> Point of View (POV):  
> Extra Plot:  
> Extra Features:  
> OC Notes/Link:  
> Mention your username/gift work to you:  
> /I\
> 
> Example (Don't request this pairing pls. There's already a skitty(f)xWailord(M) one out there on fanfiction.net and it's FUCKED)
> 
> Okay, here's my request
> 
> Pairing: Skitty(M) X Wailord(F)  
> Point of View (POV): First person (Skitty's POV) [This means that the story is written from the skitty's point of view {Third person is how the mewxsnivy lemon is written}]  
> Extra Plot: Located at a daycare  
> Extra Features: Skitty Haz a HOOJ CAWK!!!11  
> OC Notes: N/A  
> Mention your username/gift work to you: No, I want this comment deleted as well. Don't even write my username on your google doc where you paste requests 'cause I don't want to be credited for this lemon.


	4. Charmeleon Playing With Some Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year again, Charmeleon's in heat and it's up to her boyfriend to satisfy her - whether he wants to or not!
> 
> Request by: HeavyMetalLoser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, if you can, give me names for characters. You’ll see the depth of my name-making skills in this chapter.

“Grooooviiiee~<3” Called a voice dripping with sugar from outside the door. Grovyle groaned, he and his charmeleon girlfriend had been together for three years now and he had managed to pinpoint the date when she and all the other char-line pokemon went into heat. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her, he constantly wanted to bend her over and go for a round, but when fire types went into heat they got… intense… “I know you’re in theeerrrreee~<3”

Shivering at the vaguely threatening tone she had slipped in alongside the sugar, Grovyle steeled himself. She wasn’t just slutting herself around for no reason, she was suffering and he held the key to fixing that. Or at least it, make that they, were attached to him. Standing up from the floor of the hut they shared at the pokemon village in their forest, Grovyle walked over to the door and turned the knob. As the door swung open the first thing that hit the grass-type was his more-than-slightly-warm girlfriend, followed quickly by the intense scent of her heat. Before his back had hit the floor his twin shafts had slid out of his sheath, already half-erect and throbbing. Charmeleon had tackled him to the floor, kicking the door shut by accident, and locked his mouth against hers.

“You know what time of the year it is, don’t you Grovie~?” She asked as she broke the kiss. “I’m gonna milk you dry~!”

“As long as you leave me in one piece…” Grovyle whimpered. He knew he shouldn’t be scared of her, but when you have a sex-crazed fire-breathing dragon-not-dragon on your chest it's not really the time for fake masculinity.

“No promises” Charmeleon, seeing her seduction had worked, dropped the voice and returned to her usual growly tone. Already soaked from her heat and in no mood for foreplay, Charmeleon reached down and gripped one of Grovyle’s lengths, guiding it so that she could slide it inside of her easily. Once the tip had entered her, Charmeleon quickly dropped her hips and hilted him inside of her. Both pokemon spent a second twitching and shivering in pleasure from the penetration before Charmeleon began to quickly shake her hips up and down on his shaft. Charmeleon’s moans were accompanied by Grovyle’s groans, she was like a furnace wrapped around his sensitive length. This wasn’t the first time they had had sex, but Grovyle could already feel his orgasm approaching. Her walls were just trying to milk him too much to endure.

“B-babe, slow down! I can’t hold it in!” Grovyle groaned as he fumbled at her hips ineffectually in an attempt to stop or slow her movements. Even though he could get his hands on her hips, his strength was being sapped by his fight to hold his orgasm in and she was easily able to continue.

“Come on Grovie, let it out inside me~” Charmeleon increased her speed even more and she could feel his length swelling inside her.

“Char, I’m gonna cum! S-slow down!” Grovyle pleas fell on deaf ears as Charmeleon squeezed her walls around his shaft. Grovyle groaned as his seed shot deep inside the fire type. Acting on instinct, Grovyle pulled out his softening length and quickly replaced it with the second length extending from his crotch, barely missing a beat. It was Charmeleon’s turn to moan out as she felt the first length fill her before leaving and being replaced by another equally stiff rod. The desperate lust caused by her heat had melted away as she received his seed and now she was finally getting to feel some un-addled pleasure.

“Ah~ It's so big~” She moaned as she resumed riding him.

“Only ‘cause you’re so tight” Grovyle hissed through gritted teeth. Charmeleon began to speed up again until suddenly stopping herself and reaching down. Taking hold of Grovyle’s second member forced a groan out of the grass type.

“W-what are you doing?” He twitched as she slowly stroked it back to being fully erect. When she was apparently satisfied with the results she maneuvered the length so it was lined up with the second hole on her body, her ass. “Wait, you aren’t telling me you-”

Grovyle was cut off as Charmeleon dropped her body down on both lengths, engulfing each in a different hole. After getting used to the alien sensation of double penetration, Charmeleon began to move with renewed vigor, thrusting him into her quickly right off the bat.

“S-shit, Char your ass is so t-tight!” Grovyle groaned.

“Ah~ I feel so full~” Charmeleon moaned as she rapidly bounced up and down on his shafts. Each time she moved would create more wet slapping sounds of skin against skin. She could feel his hard shaft inside of her ass as it rubbed against the equally hard shaft inside of her snatch and the sensation was driving her mad. Grovyle groaned as her walls squeezed down on him and he began to thrust into her as she bounced. He had never even thought of inserting both of his lengths in at once before and the stimulation was insane. He grunted as he felt precum leak from both tips, he knew he was nearing orgasm.

“Char I’m cumming again!” He groaned as she tightened hard around his length(s) “W-where do you want it?”

“Fill me Grovie~! I want to lay your eggs~!” Charmeleon moaned as her orgasm approached as well, “It's so good~!”

“C-can’t hold it anymore!” Grovyle groaned out as his orgasm tore through him and out of his twin shafts. Charmeleon’s rapid bouncing screeched to a halt as his cum filling her to the brim and beyond, some of his seed leaking out of her stretched opening, pushed her over the edge as well. The load Grovyle had dumped inside her ass had met no barrier and she could still feel it sloshing around inside her, along with grovyle’s slowly softening penis.

“Ah~ Grovie I feel so much better.” Charmeleon sighed contently as she collapsed forward, exhausted, onto Grovyle’s stomach. As she fell forward Grovyle’s pair of penises slipped out and quickly retracted back into his sheath.

“I’ve never felt so satisfied before, I’m completely spent…” Grovyle said breathlessly. He doubted that he could get erect again even if he tried.

“Ngh, I’m so tired… Night Grovie~” the content Charmeleon whispered before passing out almost instantly.

‘She’s so warm’ was the last thought that Grovyle had before fatigue sent him off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic Request format (You can copy/paste this)
> 
> \I/  
> Pairing:  
> Point of View (POV):  
> Extra Plot:  
> Extra Features:  
> OC Notes/Link:  
> Mention your username/gift work to you:  
> /I\
> 
> Example (Don't request this pairing pls. There's already a skitty(f)xWailord(M) one out there on fanfiction.net and it's FUCKED)
> 
> Okay, here's my request
> 
> Pairing: Skitty(M) X Wailord(F)  
> Point of View (POV): First person (Skitty's POV) [This means that the story is written from the skitty's point of view {Third person is how the mewxsnivy lemon is written}]  
> Extra Plot: Located at a daycare  
> Extra Features: Skitty Haz a HOOJ CAWK!!!11  
> OC Notes: N/A  
> Mention your username/gift work to you: No, I want this comment deleted as well. Don't even write my username on your google doc where you paste requests 'cause I don't want to be credited for this lemon.


	5. A Pussy(Cat) Gets Some Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual romance, Naomi and Allen have been friends since they met when Allen was a Zorua and Naomi had just evolved into Liepard. Allen is a very successful ladies man and a bit shocked to learn his attractive stubborn friend has never had sex before. So he offers. Naomi is a little against the idea at first but after he gives her a 'taster session' (read: eats her out) she's about ready to let him do anything and get rid of her sexual frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written while I was sick and I have no idea of the quality. Everything on my face hurts, even my ear. You better enjoy this you fucks XD

Naomi the liepard was strutting through the jungle, her tail swishing in the wind behind her. To the casual onlooker she was going for a leisurely stroll through the jungle that she almost ruled (not many could call her a rival after years of braving the harsh habitat), but looking closer one could see, or more accurately hear, the lack of sound accompanying her. Her feet somehow seemed to know exactly where to step to stay perfectly quiet. As the feline predator casually stalked the underbrush she spotted a fleck of color, a fletchling, hopping around. Her eyes narrowed and her body slid silently through the vegetation as she approached the small bird. When she arrived within range to pounce on it she stopped and stared at it as it looked around. It’s under-developed instincts knew something was around, just not what or where. Naomi’s muscles clenched and bunched together as she prepared to put a swift end to the unfortunate flying-type’s life. She counted down in her head, three… two… on-

Out of nowhere the silence was broken by the ear-splittingly loud moan of a female pokemon nearby. The sudden exclamation not only sent the fletchling flying off into the distance, but caught Naomi so off-guard that she sprung straight up, thwacking her head on a branch.

“Fuck!” Naomi cursed as she landed awkwardly and curled into a ball. Her head was pulsating after slamming it against the solid tree. Standing shakily to her feet, Naomi shook her head and began heading in the direction of the moan. She would teach them for disturbing her hunt. Her nose quickly picked up the scent of sex nearby, yet there was also another scent there, something familiar. Moving quickly, yet still quietly, towards the “offenders”, the liepard thought of what she was going to do to them. Maybe she should play with them until they begged and groveled for her forgiveness, she would still eat one of them if they looked good of course, but she couldn’t discount the fun in seeing them get that glimmer of hope in their eyes right before her tail-scythe informed them of how incorrect their assumption of safety was, of course. As she neared the unfortunate couple she noticed the familiar scent increasing. It was driving her mad that she couldn’t place it! As she gained sight of the couple her jaw dropped. A VERY attractive female ninetails that Naomi quickly recognized as Jezebel, another of the biome’s apex predators, was getting absolutely plowed by a black-furred bipedal fox wearing an incredibly snide smirk that Naomi identified with a stifled groan as yet another of the top predators, Allen the Zoroark. The two were obviously very preoccupied in their lovemaking as neither of them noticed the liepard as she stumbled backwards into a better hiding spot. Naomi watched in awe as Allen furiously thrusted into the moaning kitsune. He had Jezebel face down, ass up, as he plowed her and Naomi could see how good it felt for her. Naomi felt her knees weaken and her core heat up as she peeped on the preoccupied couple. She couldn’t help but imagine that she was in Jezebel’s position. She let out a whimper and rubbed her hind legs together. She hadn’t felt this horny since her first heat. As she watched, Allen let out a long howl and slammed his length hard into the ninetails. Jezebel’s body spasmed as, Naomi assumed, Allen poured his load into her. After almost half a minute, Allen’s body relaxed and he rolled Jezebell over to plant a kiss on her. Naomi strained her hearing to try to pick up anything they said and was able to hear a few snippets.

“Better?” Allen asked in his usual taunting voice, albeit a bit more breathless than usual.

“A-amazing, you’re so good at that…” Jezebel panted in reply.

“Remember, if you ever have trouble like that again then just hit me up and I’ll be happy to help.” Allen spoke as though this was something he did everyday, Naomi thought to herself, before realizing that that WAS what he did everyday. Allen was well known as one of the biggest ladies’ men in the area. After a few minutes, the satisfied zoroark pulled his rapidly deflating length out of Jezebel and began walking away. Naomi realized that her mouth was hanging open and closed it before turning and walking away. She couldn’t believe that she had seen that. As she got to a small clearing around a tree that she had gotten a kadabra to use secret power on to make her home in, she sensed a presence.

“Ugh… Why now… let me take care of this fucker, then I can take care of… that…” Naomi grumbled. She wanted nothing less than to find a nice, quiet place where she could take care of the itch that was driving her mad, but she also didn’t want everyone to know where she lived. As she turned her instincts up to max she spun around to face the intruder and, for the second time that day, her jaw dropped. She was gazing upon the most attractive liepard she had ever seen.

“H-hi there!” she stuttered out awkwardly.

“‘Sup” he responded. Naomi shivered, she had never met another liepard that didn’t attack her on sight (territories are only public during mating season, and even then barely) and with her mind already jostled by arousal, this hunk was going to push her over the edge.

“W-who- Wha- d-do you have a mate!?” Naomi slapped herself mentally, she couldn’t believe what she had said.

“Nah, you got one?” his voice was like warm milk, yet oddly familiar.

“N-not right now- That isn’t to say I’m not looking for one! Um... I-i’ve never had a m-mate before…” Naomi slapped herself again. She couldn’t believe that she was losing her cool just from talking to another of her species.

“Wait. Naomi you’re a virgin!?” the liepard exclaimed as he stood up on his hind legs. Wait, stood?

“ALLEN!” Naomi exclaimed in anger as she pounced on the zoroark. Her teeth glowed black and Allen barely managed to jerk his head out of the way of a crunch attack that left a bite mark in the ground next to him.

“Arceus Naomi! Can’t you take a joke!?” Allen exclaimed.

“You’re such a douche!” Naomi responded as she got off of him and angrily stomped to her tree.

“Naomi wait!” he called to her.

“Why? Aren’t I taking time away from you and Jezebel!?” Naomi wasn’t even jealous, she just wanted to know what they were to eachother. The trio had known eachother almost since birth.

“Aha! I knew that you were watching!” Allen exclaimed faux-accusatively.

“W-wha-? N-no I wasn’t!” Naomi had never been a good liar.

“I could smell you from a mile away, first of all. Are you really a virgin?” Allen had been able to tell were she was since she had started watching them. He didn’t just rely on luck or charisma when he seduced a pokemon. He would go after ones that were in heat/horny just to make his life easier, and it had the added benefit of helping the said pokemon calm down.

“You’re the worst! Yes…” Naomi blushed as hard as she could through her fur and looked down at the ground.

“Wow… I’m amazed that you don't have a queue of would-be suitors who want a piece of you!” Allen said with a chuckle.

“I do, they’re over there.” Naomi pointed to a nearby river.

“What does that mean?” Allen had an odd feeling he didn’t want to know.

“Bones all over the place aren’t very secret-hideout-y.” Naomi said with a giggle.

“Why did I expect any different…” Allen sighed, “Besides the suitor sewer, you’re a pretty desirable gal, in my opinion.”

“S-shut up… almost forgot that I’m angry at you…” Naomi grumbled.

“Hows about I make it up to you?” Allen slowly moved closer as he spoke, “I’ll take care of that virginity for you~”

“W-what!?” Naomi exclaimed. What was this turn of events!?

“It's not like you aren’t horny, I can smell you without even trying, and, you have to admit, I’m not a bad catch.” Allen flexed his arms jokingly. As much as Naomi wanted to say no, her body was almost at it's limit. She had had to endure over 13 lonely heats over the years and she wasn’t expecting any action this year either.

“I-I’ve never mated before…” Naomi whimpered as she slowly approached the zoroark and his devilish smile.

“Lay back.” Allen’s voice suddenly changed, it was much deeper and lacked his usual humor. It also sent a shiver down Naomi’s spine.

“W-what?” Naomi asked in surprise.

“I said, lay on your back. When I tell you to do something you’ll do it.” Allen commanded.

“Geesh, fine” Naomi sank to the ground and rolled over, presenting her underbelly to the fox.

“Good girl, now here’s your reward.” Allen knelt down so that he was face-to-face with her dripping slit.

“W-what are you do-NGH!” Naomi was cut off as the fox inserted his wide, thin tongue into her. She couldn’t believe the sensations that were ravaging her brain. She tried to say something but all that came out were moans as the fox’s tongue flailed inside her, hitting all the right places. She could feel something rising up in the pit of her stomach as he continued his ministrations. Unable to fight it, she moaned louder and louder. Right as she felt the force begin to release, Allen pulled his tongue out with a schlick accompanied a frustrated squeak from the liepard.

“W-why did you stop!? It was feeling so good…” Naomi whined needily.

“Just a short intermission, gotta get in position.” Allen explained, “Flip over, ass up towards me.”

“L-like Jezebel?” Naomi asked.

“Yeah, just like that.” Allen replied. Naomi complied with his command and soon her view was filled with the ground. With her backside facing up towards allen she could feel her juices leaking from her slit and down her legs. Letting out a needy moan, Naomi pushed her hips back. Despite the distance she pushed her hips out, she only felt the tip of something warm poke her thigh.

“Allen… Please…” she begged.

“Are you sure about this?” Allen asked as he prodded her backside with his length.

“Allen for Arceus’s sake! Don’t be a bitch about this!” Naomi cried out in frustration.

“Whatever you say~!” Allen chirped as he lined his length up with her slit. “This might hurt for a bit, tell if it does and again when it stops hurting as much.”

“Wha-!” Naomi felt him slam into her, tearing something on his way in. “ARCEUS!”

“I guess it hurt!” Allen taunted as he softly rubbed Naomi’s backside. “Sorry if I went too hard. I’m not used to virgins.”

“S-shut up” Naomi snapped at him from between gritted teeth. Her entire tunnel felt like it was on fire. Despite this, however, Naomi could also feel something else deep beneath the pain. The odd sensation slowly grew and grew as the pain shrank away. When the two sensations met in the middle, Naomi recognized it as the same pleasure Allen had delivered with his tongue earlier. “I-it feels better now…”

“Well, then here we go~!” Allen chirped as he pulled his hips back and slammed his length back in. “Forgot to tell you, if you wanted gentle, I’m the wrong person to ask!”

Naomi tried to say something in response but it was lost in her moans. Allen was pounding into her seemingly as fast as he could and she could do nothing but lie there and take it. As he rammed her over and over again she became conscious of something bumping into her slit each time he thrusted. If her mind wasn’t elsewhere she would have asked him about, but she was barely able to think of anything at the moment. He was so big and so hard and so hot and so good! Her (formerly) virgin slit pulsated as her first male-initiated orgasm washed over her.

“Shit Naomi, you’re really tight! If I let my guard down for a second that would be it!” Allen growled. She could feel his shaft pulsing inside of her as he began to thrust harder. Naomi felt the mass that kept slapping against her slit almost slip in as he pounded. “I’m gonna tie with you and then blow my load!”

Naomi wanted to ask what tying was but Allen increased his speed and force even more as his length swelled inside her.

“Shit Naomi, loosen up! I can’t get it in!” Allen growled slamming into with each thrust. Unsure what he meant, but enamored with his skill, Naomi moaned as her climax hit her again. Her walls began to spasm around Allen’s length and he took advantage of a second of all of her muscles loosening to slam his knot inside of her. He jerked his hips back and forth a few times before howling and busting his nut inside the liepard. Naomi was barely conscious as his seed spilled into her tunnel. The zoroark sighed in content and laid down next to Naomi, his knot keeping them connected. He made a mental note to mark off not only Jezebel, but also Naomi from his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic Request format (You can copy/paste this)
> 
> \I/  
> Pairing:  
> Point of View (POV):  
> Extra Plot:  
> Extra Features:  
> OC Notes/Link:  
> Mention your username/gift work to you:  
> /I\
> 
> Example (Don't request this pairing pls. There's already a skitty(f)xWailord(M) one out there on fanfiction.net and it's FUCKED)
> 
> Okay, here's my request
> 
> Pairing: Skitty(M) X Wailord(F)  
> Point of View (POV): First person (Skitty's POV) [This means that the story is written from the skitty's point of view {Third person is how the mewxsnivy lemon is written}]  
> Extra Plot: Located at a daycare  
> Extra Features: Skitty Haz a HOOJ CAWK!!!11  
> OC Notes: N/A  
> Mention your username/gift work to you: No, I want this comment deleted as well. Don't even write my username on your google doc where you paste requests 'cause I don't want to be credited for this lemon.


	6. Magearna Blows (Off) Some Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volcanion is in heat and only Magearna can help him "relieve" himself. What I want to see is some passionate, steamy (no pun intended) lovemaking between them, but without forgetting about the fluffy part. I want it to be both hot and romantic, if you catch my drift.
> 
> kNoht: Did not turn out how it was planned to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry requester -_-’. I have no clue what happened to this, but I like how it turned out so I’m keeping it.

Volcanion was not in a good mood that day, or that week for that matter. He had to deal not only with his heat, but also Magearna’s accidental attractiveness. Even now, when they were just relaxing, she was staring at him with her adorable eyes. She hadn’t moved for the past few minutes and Volcanion was beginning to get worried about her when she spoke up.

“What is that between your legs?” She asked monotonously.

“W-what? Oh! You mean my penis.” Volcanion knew that she would figure out what it was eventually, so he decided to not beat around the bush, “Every year, and this happens with all pokemon, we go into a mode where we are constantly looking for other pokemon to mate with. Right now it's my turn, not like I’m going to find anyone.”

“Why is that Volcanion?” Magearna asked.

“Because the only other pokemon within 2 miles is you.” Volcanion replied stuffily. She was so adorable it hurt him to look at her.

“Am I not eligible as a mate?” Magearna responded. Volcanion almost swore that he heard her usually monotonous tone dip a little when she said that, but he ignored it. It was probably just his heat playing with him.

“Well… I mean… uh… yes, but… um…” Volcanion stumbled over his words. She was 100% an eligible mate for him, and he knew it, but he felt like if he said yes then she would think he was going to force her and be scared of him.

“Can you mate with me then? I can’t imagine that feels very good.” she gestured at his engorged shaft. It looked pretty close to the tubes that formed a ring above his back, except it came to a rounded point at the tip.

“Well um, I could but… Are you sure?” Volcanion could feel his willpower running short. Here was his dream girl offering herself up to him, or at least that's what it sounded like.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Magearna floated under him and looked at his penis. It was quite large, almost as big as one of his back legs. For some reason, looking at it made her feel hot. Reaching out a hand, she began to rub it.

“Guh- M-Magearna!?” she had caught him completely off guard with this. He exhaled a breath of steam and decided to let her do her thing, she obviously wanted to do this.

“Does this feel good?” Magearna asked.

“Incredibly.” Volcanion replied as steam began to leak from his body.

“Glad to hear” Magearna felt herself changing below and looked down to see that her dress had retracted to reveal a opening. Floating out from underneath Volcanion, Magearna hovered in front of him. “Is this where you insert?”

“I believe so… it's too dry.” Volcanion answered.

“What do you mean?” Magearna asked.

“Come closer.” Volcanion ordered.

“Okay, but why?” Magearna floated closer and Volcanion opened his mouth, exhaling steam everywhere, before sticking his tongue inside of the opening. He watched perplexed as the opening contracted to fit snugly around his tongue before Magearna’s moan brought him back to reality. “Feels good, huh?”

“W-what is this- AH~” Magearna moaned as his tongue writhed inside of her. Volcanion exhaled more and more steam as her moans aroused him more and more. Even as he licked her his length twitched with arousal, pre leaking from the tip. He couldn’t wait much longer.

“You should be wet enough now.” he said impatiently.

“Y-you’re putting it in?” Magearna asked excitedly.

“Yeah, float back down there and line me up.” Volcanion ordered. His length was leaking steam from the tip, much like the rest of his body, and he wanted to get rid of his heat badly. The metal pokemon floated below him again and placed the opening in front of his shaft. 

“This might hurt.” Volcanion warned.

“Why?” Magearna asked.

“Some pokemon have something called a hymen that tears the first time they mate. Just tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.” Volcanion answered as he pushed the tip of his shaft against the entrance. He was a bit surprised when he felt the opening expand to fit him exactly. He was also surprised by how soft she was inside, he had been expecting her to be metal inside and out.

“Did I have a hymen? I didn’t feel anything tear.” Magearna’s voice was noticeably higher-pitched than normal, like she was fighting to stay monotone.

“Not that I could tell. I’m going to start moving now.” Volcanion groaned as her walls suddenly began to spasm around his shaft. Not wanting to be left behind, Volcanion began to thrust in and out, well, thrust isn’t really the right word to describe what he was doing. Volcanion’s penis would piston in and out of Magearna by retracting and extending rapidly, as his body wasn’t really suited for the usual thrusting motion. As he did this steam would puff out in rhythm with his “thrusts,” almost like a train. After a few thrusts he heard an odd sound come from beneath him.

“Volcanion~” Magearna moaned, the sound oddly muffled. Volcanion tried thrusting harder and the moan got clearer. The thought of her trying to hold in her moans bothered him for some reason. He wanted to hear that she felt good. Reaching down with his water tubes, Volcanion secured her in place before thrusting harder and faster and harder and faster until she was unable to hold in her moans.

“Volcaniooonnn~!” the mechanical girl moaned as he plowed into her, steam spraying everywhere. As he thrust harder and harder he felt her walls randomly contracting around his shaft harder as well. The combined effect was pushing him rapidly towards his release.

“I can feel your walls trying to get my seed, you really want this, huh?” he taunted.

“Yes~ YES~ Spray it inside me~!” Magearna’s usual voice was completely gone, now replaced with the voice of a girl in her late teens as she moaned and gasped in pleasure. Volcanion was thrusting as hard as he could into her tunnel and the entire room was like a sauna from all of the steam he had released. Magearna was the first to orgasm as she cried out his name and clenched down hard on his shaft.

“Guh- Magearna you’re too tight!” Volcanion groaned as his orgasm hit him. Her walls suddenly began squeezing his shaft from base to tip like they were trying to milk his seed and steam exploded from his body as she milked his shaft. He groaned and tried to pull out but her walls wouldn’t let him move as his seed sprayed into her. Meanwhile, Magearna couldn’t stop moaning out his name as orgasm after orgasm racked her body. His seed was constantly hitting all of the right spots inside of her.

“Magearna s-stop it!” Volcanion groaned as her walls forced out every last drop. He suddenly felt her walls tighten around him and speed up in their milking movement. He stood, horrified, as she pushed him into yet another orgasm. “T-too tight!”

“Yeeesss~ Fill me mooore~!” Magearna moaned as she began to vibrate on his shaft. Her movements pulled more of volcanion’s seed out and kept her orgasming as he groaned in pleasure and pain. She could feel his seed flowing deep into her body, all the way up to her core.

“Magearna stop this now!” Volcanion was getting fed up with this and his shaft was getting sore. Gathering his power, Volcanion forced out a full loads-worth of semen into Magearna at full force. The force from his load was so intense that it shot Magearna nearly 2 feet off of his quickly receding shaft.

“Wha-?” Magearna looked as though she had just woken from a trance.

“You okay?” Volcanion asked breathlessly. The blue lines on his arms had turned red and he made a mental note to visit the nearby pond to refill his water supply.

“Yeah I-!” Magearna’s eyes widened as her abdomen bulged and an egg popped out.

“Holy-! That was fast…” Volcanion had never seen a pokemon pop out an egg that quickly, besides maybe a lopunny.

“What is this?” Magearna asked as she tapped the egg.

“It’s a egg. A baby pokemon is in there and it’ll come out in a few days. Wonder which of us it’ll take after?” Volcanion placed it on some straw so that it wouldn’t roll around before he began to walk to the pond near the entrance of the duo’s cave.

 

-Abrupt ending because I’m lazy-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic Request format (You can copy/paste this)
> 
> \I/  
> Pairing:  
> Point of View (POV):  
> Extra Plot:  
> Extra Features:  
> OC Notes/Link:  
> Mention your username/gift work to you:  
> /I\
> 
> Example (Don't request this pairing pls. There's already a skitty(f)xWailord(M) one out there on fanfiction.net and it's FUCKED)
> 
> Okay, here's my request
> 
> Pairing: Skitty(M) X Wailord(F)  
> Point of View (POV): First person (Skitty's POV) [This means that the story is written from the skitty's point of view {Third person is how the mewxsnivy lemon is written}]  
> Extra Plot: Located at a daycare  
> Extra Features: Skitty Haz a HOOJ CAWK!!!11  
> OC Notes: N/A  
> Mention your username/gift work to you: No, I want this comment deleted as well. Don't even write my username on your google doc where you paste requests 'cause I don't want to be credited for this lemon.


	7. Gardevoir Gets Ph(f)ucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Get it? Like psychic? Wait...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shit ton of story and a little lemon, sorry! I'm kinda sick right now XD
> 
> Also, rape trigger warning (not part of the lemon, but still there)

Gardevoir watched hungrily as Gallade trained with their trainer. Her desire growing with each flex of his body. The two pokemon had both been raised from ralts and her desire for him only grew with each evolution. Now that she had reached the apex of her potential, she was questioning whether or not she’d be able to keep her cool around him. Oh how she wished he would take her then and there, but there was no way she could work up the courage to ask him. If only they could get some time alone together…

-Later-

Gallade watched hungrily as he watched Gardevoir train. The way her dress billowed around her as she released blast after blast of psychic energy was driving him insane. The blade pokemon could barely focus on training with her watching and the effects were beginning to show. He didn’t know if their trainer was just uneducated in the needs of pokemon or if he was just putting off giving the duo some time off, but Gallade was reaching the end of his rope. He would ask Gardevoir if she’d help him with his desire, but he didn’t want to risk rejection. If only they could get some time alone together… 

“Gallade, Gardevoir!” their trainer called. The duo gathered in front of him, standing just far apart enough that they weren’t touching. Both pokemon shivered, they could smell eachother’s arousal. “You two seem to have been having trouble focusing on your training, so I’m gonna give you two a break. I heard from some friends that their pokemon always seem happier when they go to the pokemon daycare and we’re really close to it, so make sure to behave yourselves!”

Gallade and Gardevoir looked at eachother, eyes wide. This had been the chance that both of them had individually looking for.

-Later-

Gardevoir marveled at the expansive basement of the daycare, it seemed like any pokemon would be able to find a place to relax here. She suddenly heard a loud boom and jumped back surprised, bumping into Gallade. He barely moved at all, his legs strong and steady from years of hard training, and quickly lifted her back to her feet, both pokemon blushing.

“Sorry, did that scare you? Forgot to warn you about the volcano. It does that once a week when our slugmas release excess energy.” The daycare lady chuckled, “You two will probably be happiest with the meadow area. Feel free to move between areas as you wish though. Just be careful, the further back you go, the harsher the environments get. Oh, and no going to that area.” The daycare lady gestured at a giant oaken gate covered in scratches and other blemishes, “That’s where the pokemon that people don’t really like to publicise their ownership of go.”

Both pokemon nodded. Even from where they were standing they could feel an intense amount of energy radiating. As they stepped through the doors they instantly caught a whiff of aroused pokemon. Gallade growled quietly and Gardevoir rubbed her thighs together. This place was not just for raising pokemon, they could tell.

“W-well, what do you wanna do?” Gardevoir turned to Gallade, “Wanna explore the areas a bit?”

“A-actually, I uh… I kinda need to go to the little boy’s room…” Gallade said sheepishly.

“O-oh…” Gardevoir’s cheeks turned a light red, “I… I’ll wait here until you get back.”

“Okay.” Gallade quickly went off in search of a place he could go to calm down. The bathroom had been a lie, he just didn’t think he could hold back around his lifelong super-crush after smelling the arousal of countless pokemon before them. As he wandered he found himself at the edge of what seemed like a city. As he began to walk through the empty streets, he sensed aggression approaching him rapidly. Inhaling and exhaling, Gallade opened his senses and traced the enemy. Right as it entered range he spun around and sliced a koffing in half. The koffing sputtered and quickly reattached itself before retreating into a building. Gallade sighed and turned around, this area was getting him down. Might as well try his luck with Gardevoir. If she turned him down, then at least he’d have time to find another pokemon willing to help him find release.

-Meanwhile-

Gardevoir was sitting in the meadow area watching the clouds projected on the ceiling float by as she waited for Gallade to return. She had decided that when he came back she would finally confess. Her body was reaching its limit and she NEEDED to have him inside of her. As she lay daydreaming, she felt herself drift away from consciousness. It felt like she was floating outside of her body. Just as she was about to investigate this odd feeling, a coarse voice broke her from her relaxing meditation.

“Hey babycakes, want some dick? I can smell you from across the meadow.” the coarse voice said. Gardevoir opened her eyes to a Machamp standing over her. She quickly stood and smoothed her dress.

“Not from you, that’s for sure.” Gardevoir began to slowly back up. As much as she had trained, she knew that a few well-placed slugs from the mass of muscle standing before her would have her out like a light.

“Come on babe, you know you want some of this dick, don’t fight it. You know you’ll feel better afterwards.” the Machamp said as he began to advance on her. Gardevoir tried to turn and run but he grabbed her arm, “You’re gonna get some whether you want some or not.”

“L-let go of me!” Gardevoir yelled. She regretted forgetting teleport when she evolved to a kirlia already.

“Shut up bitch. I’m the king around here. Ain’t nobody gonna fuck with me and you should consider yourself lucky that I’m giving you the time of day.” the Machamp flexed his three arms that weren’t grabbing her, “Now bend over or I’ll bend you over myself.”

Gardevoir was shaking as she lowered her head to the ground, presenting herself to the Machamp. “That’s a good girl, now get ready to have my k-”

The Machamp’s words were interrupted by a guttural battle cry and a loud slash. The massive pokemon began to fall forward before a white muscled leg slammed into his side, sending the fighting-type flying to the left, out cold. Gardevoir looked up in surprise and relief, wondering who her savior was, when her heart jumped. Gallade was standing there, his right arm-blade still glowing with fading psychic energy. He shot forwards and pulled Gardevoir into a kiss, heat radiating from both pokemon’s bodies.

“Only I’m allowed to touch you, no one else” he growled.

“Then you better make sure other pokemon can tell that I’m yours” she replied.

“I’ve been waiting for years to hear that” Gallade pulled Gardevoir against him as he resumed the kiss. His hands ran all over her body, as did hers on his, and they could feel eachother shivering with arousal. Gallade hissed and grabbed her hands, moving them down to his pulsating sheath. She smiled as she felt his length harden in her hands.

“C-can I be on top? It’s my first time, after all” Gardevoir said timidly.

“Sure, but try to go as fast as you can.” Gallade honestly didn’t care who was where as long as he was inside of her at some point.

“O-okay…” Gardevoir waited as Gallade laid down on his back. She marveled at how the ring around his hips had seemed to have shrunk. Raising her dress enough that she could see her engorged slit, she lined up his shaft and slowly lowered herself onto him. Both pokemon let out long moans as their respective genitalia was subjected to feelings they had never felt before. Gardevoir had reached nearly two thirds down his length when one of her legs gave out and the other third slammed up into her. Both pokemon let out much louder moans as they felt eachother spasming around/inside of them. Gallade sat up and bit into Gardevoir’s shoulder as he shot his load deep into her. Gardevoir’s entire body shook as she felt herself fill with his seed.

“G-Gallade~” she moaned as she collapsed face-first onto his shoulder. Her body shook a few more times before she felt him lifting her up, his penis still inside, and set her down on her knees with her face towards the ground. “W-what are you doing?”

“I’m still hard, no? I’m gonna keep going until you can only think of me.” Gallade answered, a fire in his eyes.

“W-what?” Gardevoir was, on the outside, terrified, but deep down she wanted this. She wanted him to take her hard and fast. “Go ahead, mark me, make me yours and yours alone~”

Gallade let out a similar yell to his earlier battle cry, this time communicating arousal instead of aggression, and slammed his length in and out of her rapidly. Gardevoir could feel herself fading away, only pleasure remaining, only Gallade.

“Haaaarrrdduuurrr~” Gardevoir moaned out between gasps. Her arms had long given out and Gallade was pushing her face against the ground, but she didn’t care. All she felt was Gallade. She then felt Gallade’s hand grasp around her two curls of hair and pull hard. She panicked at first before her surprise morphed into pleasure as Gallade used the hair as leverage to thrust harder and faster.

“So damn tight!” Gallade groaned as he thrust into her with all of his might. His balls had emerged from his sheath and they slapped against Gardevoir’s ass with each thrust. “Such an arousing body, are you trying to seduce me?”

“So gooood~” Gardevoir felt her orgasm approaching as Gallade viciously thrust into her.

“Maybe I should teach you a little lesson?” Gallade said as he pulled Gardevoir’s dress thing up, fully exposing her backside, and then brought a hand down across the exposed cheek. Gardevoir squeaked before climaxing around her mate. Her walls spasming around him pushed Gallade over the edge again and he shot an even larger load than before deep into her. “Mmmm~ Someone want’s to get pregnant real bad, huh?”

“Uh huuuuh~” Gardevoir mumbled incoherently. She sighed contently as Gallade slid his length out, a few spurts of cum squirting onto her stomach.

“I need you to clean me off babe.” Gallade helped Gardevoir to her knees and slowly inserted his length inside her mouth. “Ah~ This feels better than before~”

“Mhm” Gardevoir mumbled as she stuck more and more of him down her throat. Gallade grabbed her hair again and began to thrust in and out of Gardevoir’s mouth rougher.

“Babe, I know it's quick, but I’m gonna blow my load all up in and on you, close your eyes” he growled. The second she shut her eyes his seed flooded her mouth and throat before she felt him pull out, followed by her getting covered in a similarly warm liquid. “Now you’re mine.”

“Puah-! Gallade~” Gardevoir coughed before rolling onto her back. The bite on her shoulder was still slightly leaking blood and her slit was leaking cum, but she felt satisfied. “Am I yours now?”

“Only mine, not even our trainer can touch you.” Gallade hoisted Gardevoir up into his arms, bridal style, and set off for the cleaner looking city he had seen nearby the koffing place. “Now lets, as the humans say, enjoy our honeymoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is kinda a new thing, but I'm thinking of maybe adding a request inspirationer on the corckboard (something like "male pokemon x Female trainer") that people who aren't sure of what to request could get inspired by. It'd also allow me to push people towards stuff (if requests start to kinda lean towards one thing [so I don't get bored]). Tell me in the comments what you think!
> 
> Basic Request format (You can copy/paste this)
> 
> \I/  
> Pairing:  
> Point of View (POV):  
> Extra Plot:  
> Extra Features:  
> OC Notes/Link:  
> Mention your username/gift work to you:  
> /I\
> 
> Example (Don't request this pairing pls. There's already a skitty(f)xWailord(M) one out there on fanfiction.net and it's FUCKED)
> 
> Okay, here's my request
> 
> Pairing: Skitty(M) X Wailord(F)  
> Point of View (POV): First person (Skitty's POV) [This means that the story is written from the skitty's point of view {Third person is how the mewxsnivy lemon is written}]  
> Extra Plot: Located at a daycare  
> Extra Features: Skitty Haz a HOOJ CAWK!!!11  
> OC Notes: N/A  
> Mention your username/gift work to you: No, I want this comment deleted as well. Don't even write my username on your google doc where you paste requests 'cause I don't want to be credited for this lemon.


	8. Eevee and Muskip Get Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So eevee has a crush on mudkip but doesn't know it. one day, while swimming, eevee starts drowning and mudkip, being his best friend and water type, jumps in and saves him... and has to do cpr. after that, eevee tells mudkip to meet him at his owners house tonight, where he'll "thank" him...
> 
> Requester: DarkSoul1234

Eevee couldn’t move and everything was dark. The last thing he remembered was swimming in his trainer’s backyard pool to practice swimming for when he evolved with the water stone his trainer had won in a contest recently. He began to panic as he realized he also couldn’t breath. He tried to cry out, but no sound escaped from his lips. As he felt his heartbeat hammer faster and faster his thoughts began drifting. 

Mudkip

He had never gotten a chance to tell Mudkip his feelings. What a loss, Eevee lamented. Maybe he’d get a chance, in the next life, to love someone who loves him back. Maybe this was his punishment for loving another boy? Eevee could feel his consciousness floating away and he realized that he was dieing. A fresh wave of panic washed over him. He didn’t want to die, not yet! As Eevee felt his body become heavier and heavier, he felt something warm and soft press against his mouth and blow hard into it. The air jerked Eevee back to consciousness and he shot up, vomiting water. He felt insanely dizzy and each breath was a struggle to intake, but he was alive. As Eevee opened his eyes, he was met with the tearstained face of his trainer’s first pokemon, Mudkip.

“Eeveeeee!” the blue starter wailed, “I looked away for a second and you just disappeared!”

“Ugh… What happened?” Eevee coughed up more water and shakily got to his feet.

“You nearly drowned!” Mudkip cried out as he wrapped Eevee in a, very tight, hug.

“Wait, did you… did you do CPR?” Eevee’s face bloomed red.

“Of course!” Mudkip’s smile stretched from ear to ear, “I had too, unless you know a better way?”

“Y-you kissed me?” Eevee wanted to run far away, but his legs were still too unsteady to move.

“I had to! It was that or I’d have to watch as you p-passed a-away-” Mudkip threw his arms around Eevee yet again, falling to the ground with the surprised pokemon, and burst into tears again.

“I-I guess that’s true…” Eevee stuttered as he tried to ignore how close Mudkip was to him.

“Your lips are really soft, did you know that?” Mudkip caught Eevee completely off guard with that. The normal type choked before replying.

“W-what!?” He exclaimed.

“Nothing. I’m just happy you’re safe…” Mudkip smiled and hugged his friend one more time before getting up and beginning to head home, “You coming? We’re done swimming for today.”

-Sudden time skip because fuck plot-

-At Night-

Mudkip was lying in bed trying to fall asleep when he heard Eevee’s sheets rustling. A second later he felt something warm and furry slide up next to him. This was normal, Eevee seemed to end up in his bed almost every night. What wasn’t normal was that Eevee was staring him in the eyes with a mischievous grin.

“Hey Eevee, what is it?” he whispered.

“You don’t think I’m going to let my rescuer off without a “thank you,” do you?” Eevee replied as he pressed his body against Mudkip’s.

“O-oh?” Mudkip had never seen Eevee act like this before. He exhaled sharply when he felt Eevee’s hand graze his slit.

“I’ve always loved you, you know that? You just never seem to notice me…” Eevee pouted as he rubbed Mudkip’s quickly swelling sheath.

“Hah… L-love?” Mudkip hissed as his penis emerged from its sheath.

“Mmm~ Yes, love~” Eevee could feel the tip of his penis emerging from his sheath as well. “So now I’m going to give you a reward~”

“Wh-what kind of reward?” Mudkip groaned as Eevee’s hand wrapped around his shaft and began stroking.

“I think you can tell~” Eevee joked as he felt Mudkip’s length twitch and swell in his grip.

“S-so good…” Mudkip moaned. He had never mated before and these feelings were completely new to him. Emboldened by Mudkip’s moans, Eevee sped up his strokes. Mudkip moaned louder and louder until jerkily grabbing Eevee and squeezing him as cum squirted from his shaft. Eevee smiled and hugged him close, innerly marveling at the amount of cum splattering on his underbelly. Unable to resist anymore, Eevee threw off the blanket and marveled again at the copious amount of cum staining the sheet and them.

“Wow, you water types really can spray…” Eevee marveled. Looking at Mudkip’s still-dripping cock, he estimated that it was around 2-3 inches long; impressive for a pokemon his size. Eevee’s was a little shorter, maybe 2-2½ inches long, but the pulsating knot at the base took up almost an entire inch of it. Leaning down so he was face to face with Mudkip’s penis, he took a lick. The cum covering it was watery with a vaguely bitter taste, but Eevee wanted more. His own shaft twitched with each lick. Mudkip was lost in the sensation, meanwhile. His length quickly hardened back up, watery pre leaking copiously down the sides. Eevee rose to his feet and positioned himself over the twitching organ. “I want you in me, Mudkip~”

“Hah… put it in~” Mudkip had surrendered to the sensation long before. Eevee carefully lowered himself onto Mudkip’s cock, the pre and cum acting as lube, and had little trouble fitting the entire thing inside of his asshole. Both pokemon moaned at the new sensations rocketing through their bodies.

“Ah~ It feels better than I had imagined~” Eevee moaned as his cock twitched and leaked (much less than Mudkip) pre.

“S-so tight-” Mudkip groaned. It felt incredible inside of his friend. Eevee began to slowly move up and down, shivering each time his prostate was grazed. Mudkip’s shaft was constantly leaking pre as he went, providing a steady supply of lubrication. Eevee began to speed up as he got used to the feeling and Mudkip began to thrust up slightly. Eevee’s shaft twitched more and more, but he wanted more.

“Mudkip, touch me too…” Eevee placed Mudkip’s hand on his shaft.

“U-um… sure!” Mudkip began to stroke Eevee’s shaft slowly. Eevee moaned and let out a couple drops of pre. “Yesss~ Just like that~”

“W-what is this?” Mudkip asked, pointing at Eevee’s knot.

“That’s my knot. If I were inside of you, then I’d push this inside of you right before I came so that nothing would leak out.” Eevee shivered at the thought of one day getting to do this to Mudkip.

“C-can I touch it?” Mudkip asked.

“Sure~” Eevee could feel Mudkip’s length twitching inside of him. Mudkip, meanwhile, wasted no time in poking the knot. When he did, Eevee moaned out. It felt even better than he had expected.

“Ah-! So tight!” Mudkip groaned as his cock swelled inside of Eevee. The normal type stopped moving and looked at his lover. He waited a little bit to feel Mudkip’s cum, but felt nothing.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I-I want you inside o-of me-” Mudkip said through gritted teeth. He was obviously teetering on the edge of orgasm. Eevee smiled and slowly slid Mudkip’s swollen, twitching cock out of him. Carefully positioning himself, Eevee thrust inside of Mudkip. Mudkip groaned and put his hands over his cock like he was trying to hold in pee.

“Ah~ It’s so good~” Eevee moaned as he felt Mudkip’s walls twitch around him. “I’m already close~”

“Q-quickly, I c-can’t hold it in much longer-” Mudkip groaned.

“T-this might hurt a little…” Eevee warned as he pulled back so only the tip was inside.

“Q-quickly!” Mudkip replied.

“I love you!” Eevee shouted as he slammed his length in. His knot caught on the outside for a second before slipping inside. Mudkip cried out in pain before changing to moaning as his orgasm finally broke free, cum exploding out of his shaft. Eevee didn’t last much longer, the spasming of Mudkip’s inner walls pushing him over the edge as well. Both pokemon stayed frozen for a few seconds, cum shooting out of their respective lengths, before Eevee collapsed on top of Mudkip. His knot was still tying them together so he chose to just snuggle into Mudkip, occasionally letting out another short spurt of cum. Mudkip had already fallen asleep, the sensations knocking him unconscious.

-Smash cut because I'm too lazy to write a better ending-

Read the notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What do you think about me adding some sort of monthly (or some time frame) challenge that will help get me to write each month? The challenge would be a vague criteria, like "5 pokemon orgy", and then people would request based on that. I'd pick the best (or whichever I like) and write them! I'd still accept normal requests, but it'd increase the chance of a steady update schedule. Comment your thoughts please!
> 
> Basic Request format (You can copy/paste this)
> 
> \I/  
> Pairing:  
> Point of View (POV):  
> Extra Plot:  
> Extra Features:  
> OC Notes/Link:  
> Mention your username/gift work to you:  
> /I\
> 
> Example (Don't request this pairing pls. There's already a skitty(f)xWailord(M) one out there on fanfiction.net and it's FUCKED)
> 
> Okay, here's my request
> 
> Pairing: Skitty(M) X Wailord(F)  
> Point of View (POV): First person (Skitty's POV) [This means that the story is written from the skitty's point of view {Third person is how the mewxsnivy lemon is written}]  
> Extra Plot: Located at a daycare  
> Extra Features: Skitty Haz a HOOJ CAWK!!!11  
> OC Notes: N/A  
> Mention your username/gift work to you: No, I want this comment deleted as well. Don't even write my username on your google doc where you paste requests 'cause I don't want to be credited for this lemon.


	9. Fuck Me(n)ow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been friends since childhood. Now that they're both evolved though, they've begun to see each other in a whole new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These titles just keep getting better and better, don’t they? Only problem is that I’m running out of cat puns.
> 
> Requester: Omitted

Lobo the lucario grimaced as his focus was broken yet again. Of course today would be the day that his childhood friend Miyu, a meowstic, would choose to visit him. Ever since she had evolved a few days after Lobo she had been driving him up the wall. No matter what she was doing it seemed like she was trying to seduce him. Even now, as she was putting up a freshly-watered plant, she seemed to be going out of her way to show off her butt. Her tails were both out to the sides, revealing the top of her ass crack. Lobo shook his head and tried to get back to focusing his aura. As he did, he noticed Miyu’s aura approaching. He opened his eyes just in time to watch her kiss him.

“What are you doing!?” Lobo exclaimed, jumping back.

“Fuck me, Lobo~” Miyu moaned in reply.

“What’s come over you?” Lobo asked. He then noticed her snatch, puffy and pink, dampening the fur around it. “Is it your heat?”

“Yessss~” Miyu groaned, curling into a ball. “I can’t believe I let it take hold of me like that…”

“It’s fine, I know it must be hard for you.” Lobo replied, “I’ll ask trainer if he can take you to a breeding center”

“No!” Miyu exclaimed, sitting up. “I don’t want to mate with some random pokemon, I want you!”

Lobo stared at Miyu in surprise. He had known Miyu since childhood and she had never shown any signs of being into him, besides when she was in heat.

“Haven’t you gone to breeding centers before?” Lobo asked.

“Yes, but I’ve never let them touch me. I’m not getting paired off like cattle!” Miyu huffed, flipping her scarf.

“T-then you’ve never mated?” Lobo was having trouble staving off thoughts of mating with his childhood friend.

“Nope!” Miyu smiled before grimacing, “I don’t want to fight anymore… I’m so hot…”

Lobo caught a whiff of Miyu’s scent and shivered. He could feel his sheath swelling with blood.

“Y-you really want me to do this?” Lobo whispered.

“Yessss~!” Miyu groaned.

“O-okay…” Lobo approached Miyu, her scent growing stronger with each step. When he had reached her, his cock was fully extended from his sheath. Miyu stared at the 6 inch shaft and drooled.

“Your dick is so big~” she gasped, taking it in her hands, “And so hot!”

Lobo exhaled sharply at the contact and thrusted his hips forwards slightly.

“Ah~ Your knot… This is going to be inside of me~” Miyu moaned as she rubbed Lobo’s knot.

“C-can I put it in?” Lobo asked.

“Yesss~!” Miyu exclaimed as she rolled over onto her stomach and stuck her ass in the air, tails raised and cheeks spread. “Put it in, hurry~!”

“O-okay!” Lobo consented before slowly sliding his cock inside of Miyu’s tight snatch. Both pokemon groaned in pleasure before he began to thrust in and out. “T-tight-!”

“You’re so good~! Faster!” Miyu moaned, her hips thrusting against Lobo.

“Gah- S-slow down Miyu! I’m gonna cum!” Lobo groaned. He tried to pull out, but psychic energy surrounded his cock and pulled him back in. “Miyu-!?”

“Cum~! Cum inside me~!” Miyu moaned. Lobo felt the psychic energy around his member pull harder and he groaned. Using all of his strength, the aura pokemon pulled his cock back and slammed it in, forcing his knot inside of the psychic type. Groaning loudly, he shot his load deep inside of her. Miyu cried out in pleasure as she came around him, her walls milking his cock.

“M-Miyu!” Lobo groaned as every last drop of cum was wrung from his cock.

“S-so hoooottt~!” Miyu moaned as she was filled with his seed.

“Does this mean I’m going to be a father?” Lobo gasped for breath.

“Y-yes~” Miyu sighed contentedly.

-xX_SmAsH_cUt_Xx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter! I kinda did this because I felt guilty about leaving this for so long...
> 
> Basic Request format (You can copy/paste this)
> 
> \I/  
> Pairing:  
> Point of View (POV):  
> Extra Plot:  
> Extra Features:  
> OC Notes/Link:  
> Mention your username/gift work to you:  
> /I\
> 
> Example (Don't request this pairing pls. There's already a skitty(f)xWailord(M) one out there on fanfiction.net and it's FUCKED)
> 
> Okay, here's my request
> 
> Pairing: Skitty(M) X Wailord(F)  
> Point of View (POV): First person (Skitty's POV) [This means that the story is written from the skitty's point of view {Third person is how the mewxsnivy lemon is written}]  
> Extra Plot: Located at a daycare  
> Extra Features: Skitty Haz a HOOJ CAWK!!!11  
> OC Notes: N/A  
> Mention your username/gift work to you: No, I want this comment deleted as well. Don't even write my username on your google doc where you paste requests 'cause I don't want to be credited for this lemon.

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Request format (You can copy/paste this)
> 
> \I/  
> Pairing:  
> Point of View (POV):  
> Extra Plot:  
> Extra Features:  
> OC Notes/Link:  
> Mention your username/gift work to you:  
> /I\
> 
> Example (Don't request this pairing pls. There's already a skitty(f)xWailord(M) one out there on fanfiction.net and it's FUCKED)
> 
> Okay, here's my request
> 
> Pairing: Skitty(M) X Wailord(F)  
> Point of View (POV): First person (Skitty's POV) [This means that the story is written from the skitty's point of view {Third person is how the mewxsnivy lemon is written}]  
> Extra Plot: Located at a daycare  
> Extra Features: Skitty Haz a HOOJ CAWK!!!11  
> OC Notes: N/A  
> Mention your username/gift work to you: No, I want this comment deleted as well. Don't even write my username on your google doc where you paste requests 'cause I don't want to be credited for this lemon.


End file.
